Possessed
by BakuraVampire
Summary: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, please be kind. Ryou wonders around depressed due to beatings at school and his Yami taking control every now and then usually at night, what happens when he and Yugi get in trouble down a Alleyway?   Read and see
1. Disturbance

(BV) Hey all, this is my first fic, I'm not sure how to do this but screw it anyway, I'll just write what comes into my head. I think I'll base it on Bakura as he is my favourite character  
(Bakura) I feel so loved  
(BV) Right anyway this is my first fic so I hope u enjoy it, and please review and let me know how it was.  
(Bakura) Or I'll send you to the dreaded Shadow Realm  
(BV) Bakura, quit threatening the readers or no Booze tonight  
(Bakura) I'll behave  
(BV) Good, on with the fic…………….Ni

(Disclaimer) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

...

**Chapter I: Disturbance**

\\\ (Bakura)"Don't you know? We're in the shadow realm, I transported us here when I arrived, now if you defeat me I'll let you leave and you get my locator card, BUT if you lose I'll send you into the swallowing darkness of the Shadow Realm"  
(Bonz) "I won't lose, whoever you are, you will lose, cause I activate Nightmare Steelcage which stops you from attacking for two full turns"  
(Zygore) "Nice one Bonz, now you have two turns to figure out how to beat him"  
(Bonz) "Duh, don't you think I already know that"  
(Syd) " He's toast"  
(Bakura) "Foolish mortal, I can't be beaten, so I draw….humph"  
(Syd) "Aww disappointed that you cant win?"  
(Bakura) "On the contrary, I'm disappointed that this duel has to end so soon, I wanted to prolong your suffering, but now with the card I just drew, I can now destroy you with the Earl of Demise"  
(Bonz) "But you can't, as long as you're trapped within my Steelcage, your monsters can't attack"  
(Bakura) Who said anything about using my monster, I activate Ectoplasmer it absorbs my Earl's soul and fires it right at your lifepoints taking half of 4000 points of your lifepoints, So you lose our Shadow Game and therefore you must be Banished into the darkness until I choose to set you free"  
(Bonz, Syd and Zygore) "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
(Bakura) "Hahahahahahahahahahaha" ///

"Gasp" Ryou woke with a start as his alarm clock went off, he hit it off, and lay in bed for a minute thinking about the dream he just had,  
"these nightmares are getting more frequent" he thought to himself "maybe I should see a Shrink" he thought but then voted against it as it would include explaining about the Millennium Ring and he was sure to be sent to a Nuthouse, "or maybe Yugi could help" he pondered, "No perhaps not, his spirit is good unlike mine" he thought sadly. 

He got out of bed, grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom of his apartment but stopped in front of the mirror in the hall, and there it was, around his neck was...the Millenium Ring, The bearer of trouble as far as Ryou was concerned, ever since he was given it by his Father years ago, he had had trouble with friends, at first they either ended up in hospital or went missing but when he moved to Domino City, he met Yugi, Joey, Teá and Tristan and they stayed friends with him even though he had an evil spirit in him...

He was interrupted by the letterbox closing and the mail falling to the floor, he took one last look at himself noticing dirt marks on his face and arms and he went into the bathroom wondering what the spirit had done during the night. 

When he emerged from the bathroom he felt refreshed and therefore he went into the kitchen to have breakfast, but he saw something that didn't surprise him, the kitchen was a mess and there were blood stains on the table beside a knife by which he guessed that his Yami had raided the fridge again.  
"I'll clean this up later, but right now I have to eat something and get to school" he thought in haste, he didn't want to be late for school as he had a very good reputation of being on time for every class, unless he was at the Nurse's office being tended to for beatings, although after the Battle City Tournament the spirit of the Ring has stepped in on several bullying incidents, though Ryou didn't know why.  
He put on some toast and made a cup of coffee, ate the toast and finished the coffee, grabbed his bag and went out the front door locking it behind him and walked to school.

(BV) It was short I know but as I said above it was my first story

(Bakura) The first time you decided to molest me too

(BV) Shut up --

(Bakura) Victory is Mine!!!

(BV) Anyway, due to reading some good stories lately I've decided to start writing Possessed again, it had 5 chapters when I left off so I hope to have more up soon

(Bakura) Joy --

(BV) I hope you enjoyed this so far, more to come ...Ni


	2. The Darkness Returns

(Bakura) I like booze   
(BV) I know you do Bakura, it was an interesting night though   
(Bakura) You mean when you and...  
(BV) whacks Bakura in the head with Ring of doom, shush  
(Bakura) xx  
(BV) anyway I hope u enjoy this chapter after the crappy introduction  
(Bakura) xx  
(BV) Enjoy...Ni

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: The Darkness Returns  
**  
He arrived to the School gates but just as he was about to walk through he was grabbed from behind and slam into the wall, he maintained a standing position but knew that it wouldn't last as he looked up at the attacker.

"Where do you think your goin Bitch, the beauty salon?" the bully laughed at his own joke,

"Incidentally I was on my way into School" Ryou replied

"Trying to be a smart guy are you?" the bully growled

"Well I'm just telling you the truth" Ryou replied thinking that it wouldn't make any difference if he didn't talk at all

"In that case I'll tell the truth you British prick, I'm going to hurt you bad" he lashed out smacking Ryou in the jaw and then in the stomach,  
Ryou collapsed to the ground in pain "so much for standing" he thought as he hit the ground,  
The thug kicked him in the stomach all while Ryou was thinking why he was being bullied in the first place.  
The bully was about to kick him in the family jewels when a bright light shone through Ryou's shirt, when the light dimmed the bully noticed that a large gold necklace had appeared around Ryou's neck

"What the…………Nice necklace you've got there, I think I'll sell when I'm finished with you" he smirked thinking of the money that the necklace was worth.

"Money will be the last thing on your mind when I'm through with you Cameron" Bakura said as he got up off the ground,

"What? How did u know my name you little freak?" Cameron said taken aback as he was addressed by his proper name

"Oh wait, I forgot you liked being called Cam better, and as to how I know……I know all about you and your old pal Wayne, but wait…isn't he in hospital? I really shouldn't ask as I already know, since I caused the mental damage to him" Bakura teased

"I knew it, I knew it was you when I was told that you were the last person seen near him, you cunt what did you do to him? Answer me!!" Cameron shot  
"I really wouldn't expect you to understand the phenomenon of the force that took his soul, though I did enjoy it immensely hehehahahaha!" Bakura laughed with glee

"Who are you? You are not the kid I was beating" Cameron demanded

"Very observant of you, now would you like a personal demonstration of what I did to your buddy Wayne? Bakura asked mischievously

"You're insane!! I'll kill you for what u did to him!!!" Cameron aimed a punch right in Bakura's face and Bakura calmly caught it, and in one swift movement he had twisted Cameron's arm back up his back, Cameron yelp in pain

"Get off me you little shit" Cameron snarled through clenched teeth

"As you wish" Bakura released him and sent him flying into the wall  
"But I would advise you to look at your surroundings, it's not quite as it seems" He chuckled at the though of what was going to happen

"Huh? What the…what have you done you freak…why is it all dark? Cameron demanded as he started to panicked

"I'm just simply showing you where your pal's soul is wandering, in eternal darkness hahaha" He replied  
He took his deck out of his pocket and looked through it until he found the card he wanted and was about to conjure it when he suddenly sensed the familiar sense of a millennium item. He thought for a moment and put his deck back into his pocket and turned to face Cameron

"On second thought I would like to prolong your suffering, Therefore meet me at the Cemetery at midnight tonight and you'd better show up or I will most certainly find you, understand?"

"Fine I'll be there, later freak" and with that Cameron walked through the School gates heading across the grounds

"You might as well bring whatever pathetic deck you've got" Bakura called after him before retreating into the Ring thus releasing Ryou of his control.

Ryou looked around and noticed the bully was walking into the school itself

"My Yami must've helped me out, again, but why?" he wondered thinking of how the spirit hadn't helped him out when the bullies and thugs of the streets had picked on him, But something had happened during Battle City that had made the spirit look out for him but he didn't know what

While he was thinking Yugi walked around the corner

"Hi Ryou" Yugi greeted him as he noticed him standing by the school gates

"Hello Yugi, how are you?" Bakura asked after a quick head bow

"I'm doing fine thanks but I don't think I can say the same for you, you're bleeding Ryou!" Yugi said eyeing Ryou's cut cheek

"I'm fine really, I just got into a scuffle with one of the seniors that's all, nothing I can't handle"

"Are you sure, you look pretty beat"

"I'm fine thanks"

"Ok are you coming to class then?" Yugi asked

"Yes I am but I need your help with something if you don't mind helping, I understand if you're busy"

"No it's no problem at all, would you like to come over to my house after School? We can talk there" Yugi offered

"If you don't mind"

"No no problem at all"

"Ok thanks" Ryou said as they went inside the front doors 

To be continued………………..Ni

…………………………………………………………………………………………

(BV) Hope you enjoyed this chapter readers, I had a lot of fun writing it (back two years ago o.o), Chapter 3 will be up soon………………………………Ni


	3. Electricity and the Millennium Items Don

(BV) Ahh the 3rd chapter is here  
(Bakura) About time you Muppet, What the hell took you so long??  
(BV) You know..Whispers in Bakura's ear   
(Bakura) Oh yeah that's right, PEOPLE OF THE WORLD (BV) WAS   
(BV) grabs Bakura's throat Quiet you or you'll experience the dreaded "Stick Of Doom"  
(Bakura) Eeps! I'll be good   
(BV) You'd better, Anyway, Thanks lilalou for pointing out those errors, I got it sorted because I missed them when Proof-reading the chapter (I used to type like that when I started the story 3 years ago). I hope you enjoy this one better . Now on with the Fic…………………………….Ni 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Electricity and the Millennium Items Don't Mix  
**  
The School Day ended like any other day, Ryou got picked on by the random bullies and Bakura always appeared and took care of it, Yugi and his friends enjoyed a peaceful day for once in a while,  
After the home-time bell went off Yugi met up with Ryou at the front gate. 

"Hi Ryou how are you?" Yugi asked

"I'm Fine at the moment thanks" He replied

"Ok well let's head over to my house and you can tell me some of what's troubling you on the way" Yugi said not liking the way Ryou was acting

They started walking

"The problem is that when somebody tries to bully me my Yami always appears and deals with them" Ryou explained

Yugi looked at him "Well I would have thought that would be a good thing"

Ryou nodded "It is, but in a way it's troubling" he replied, "I mean why the sudden interest in protecting me?" he said

Yugi pondered this in his head a minute and decided to ask Yami for his opinion

// "Yami what do you think?" Yugi asked//

//"Mmmmh?" Yami looked at Yugi "What is it Aibou?" he asked trying to look innocent//

// Yugi wasn't fooled "What do you think about Bakura's behavior lately? An don't think I don't know that you were listening in" he said accusingly//

//" Yami looked surprised at his Hikari's sharpness "Ok I confess I was listening in" He admitted "Well I'm not really sure about it, Bakura's a Tomb Robber and Tomb Robbers are very unpredictable and I'm quite surprised at this, normally he just lets Ryou get beaten, To be honest I don't have a clue Yugi"//

//"Ok thanks Yami" Yugi said//

Yugi looked at Ryou "I'm sorry but I don't have any idea why, I even asked Yami what he thought and he hasn't a clue either, but maybe we can work it out when we get to the house" Yugi suggested

"Thank you Yugi, I really appreciate it" Ryou said with gratitude in his voice

They walked in to an Alleyway and they were half way through it when Cameron and his Gang of thugs appeared out of the doors at both sides of the alley

"So the Lady has a Boyfriend, How touching" Cameron scoffed, He heard the laughs of his mates at either side of the alley, "Looked what I've got" He pulled out a Stun Gun "We're going to have lots of fun" He said smiling.

// "Yami help" Yugi said to his Yami Franticly, "Don't worry Aibou" Yami replied as they switched//

Ryou looked around the group seeing that they were trapped he confronted Cameron, "What are you doing?"

"Stay beside me Ryou" Yami whispered, then he turned to Cameron "Get out of our way, we have no quarrel with you"

Cameron smirked "Maybe we don't with you, but we do with the Shemale, But since your with it we'll do you in too" He smiled and nodded towards the thugs near Yami and they went in fast and knocked him against the wall and Ryou heard a "oof" as he slid down the wall then the three thugs homed in on him.

"Yugi!!!" Ryou shouted and tried to run to him but was grabbed by the last thug and hurled into a metal stairway

"Throw the other one onto it too" Cameron ordered the other three, The thugs surrounding Yami picked him up and threw him onto the stairway

At that point Bakura switched with Ryou and started to rise as Yami was getting up, but Cameron was ready, as soon as Bakura and Yami had gripped the railing he fired the stun gun sending 50,000 volts of electricity into the metal frame, and more so into Yami and Bakura.

As the electrical charge was pulsing threw their bodies, their Millennium Items activated and there was an explosion……

……………………………………………………………………………..

(BV) Please R&R and tell me what you think  
(Bakura) Please Do eyes twitching  
(BV) Next chapter will be up soon ……………………….Ni


	4. Interesting Occurances

(BakuraVampire) That was a interesting chapter

(BakuraVampire) That was a interesting chapter .

(Bakura) 'Apparently high on something' Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

(BakuraVampire) 'Sweatdrops' I think I gave him too much last night -.-'

(Bakura) How I Wonder What You Are

(BakuraVampire) Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter

(Bakura) Up Above The 'Passes out'

(BakuraVampire) -.-' And thanks to all who reviewed, If He 'Points a sleeping Bakura' was awake I'd get him to give you all a hug

(Bakura) x.x

(BakuraVampire) And so on with the Fic……………………'Ni'

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The explosion rocked the whole alleyway and a strong gust picked up blowing dust everywhere

"What the Fuck??" One of the thugs cried out

Cameron turned to them "Lets get outta here" He said hurriedly and started running out of the alley

Several minutes later the dust began to clear as Yami regained consciousness

"Ryou? Are you alright?" he called into the clearing dust-cloud

No Answer

"RYOU" He shouted "Ryou where are you?" he crawled over to where he last saw him, his body tingling from the electric charge that pulsed through his body moments before

He heard a grunt

"Ryou are you alright? Can you hear me?" he called while crawling, he felt a leg, Startled from the sudden touch of another body "Ryou is that you?" he said as his hands found their way to the chest, then he was violently pushed back

"Get off me Pharaoh" an angry Tomb-robber snapped as he slowly sat up wincing from the pain of the charge,

"So you took control again," Yami said

"Yes I did, I still need his body, not as if' it's any of your business anyway" Bakura scoffed

"Well then lets get away from here Tomb-robber"

"Best idea you've ever ha-Whaaaaa" Bakura went down in a heap

Yami sweatdropped, "Oh nice comeback Bakura"

Bakura growled at his own clumsiness- and the fact that the Pharaoh had seen it, "Well its not my fault somebody was lying ther" He cut himself off

Yami looked puzzled " What do you mean somebody?" He said looking down and he jumped back as he saw another Bakura "Whaaaa two tomb-robbers" he yelped

"What are you talking about? I'm Bakura"

"Then who's that?"

"Good question" Bakura said examining the boy lying behind him "I don't believe it!!"

"What is it?"

"It's my vessel," He said with a shocked voice

The rest of the dust cleared and it revealed Ryou lying now in-front of Bakura, and Yugi lying near Yami

"What's going on here?" He saw Yugi "Yugi?" He rushed over to his Aibou and started shaking him "Yugi wake up"

Yugi groaned as he woke up "Yami? How did you get here? The last thing I remember is that you were being chased by Bats that looked like Bakura and you were somewhere in France doing the can-can"

Yami Sweatdropped "ok wake out of your daze Yugi" He shook him harder

Yugi woke up confused "Waa? Am I still dreaming? Yami! You're solid"

"Yes I've noticed," Yami replied, "no you're not dreaming, I don't know how this happened"

"Well we can think of that later oh mighty one, give me a hand with Ryou otherwise he'll freak if he wakes up with you and me looking at him" He shuddered "not a pretty sight" Bakura said

Yami nodded "Fine we'll sort this out later, come on Yugi" he offered his hand to pull the youth up, Yugi took it and Yami pulled him up and they walked over to where Bakura was,

Bakura already had Ryou in his arms "Where should we go?"

"My place is closest and Grandpa is away for a few days so we won't bother anyone," Yugi suggested

"Fine we'll go to the midget's place"

Yami scowled at Bakura and Yugi just ignored him

………………………………….

They reached Yugi's house and Bakura laid Ryou on the sofa

Yugi looked at them not quite believing what he was seeing, Ryou and Bakura in separate bodies, Yami and Himself in separate bodies, although it was hard to believe he accepted the new bodies now in his presence, "So now what?" He asked them

Bakura looked at Yami "Well Pharaoh? What's your divine plan this time?" he mocked

Yami looked at Ryou then at the others, "I think you and me should go into another room and let Yugi explain" he looked at Yugi "That's if you want to" He added

Yugi nodded, "That's fine"

"Ok let's go Tomb-robber," he said grabbing Bakura by the collar

"Let go Pharaoh" Bakura protested and smacked Yami's hand away and walked off down to the shop to look at cards

"Yugi, gives a shout when he knows, I'll be in your room" He said as he walked upstairs

Yugi only had to wait a few minutes until Ryou woke up

"Yugi?" Ryou called

"I'm here Ryou"

"What happened?"

"You were knocked unconscious by the stun gun that thug fired and something happened"

"What?" Ryou asked

"Well Yami said that when he and Bakura were being electrocuted there was an explosion, and when he woke up both He and Bakura had their own bodies" Yugi braced himself

"What?? How can that be possible??" Ryou sat up with a start

"We don't know"

/"Yami you can come down now"/ Yugi said in their mind-link

"So Bakura is now separate from my body?" Ryou asked with a nervous smile

"Apparently so, But Yami and I still have our mind-link, so I assume that you two do too" Yugi replied as Yami walked down and entered the room

"How are you feeling Ryou?" Yami asked

Ryou looked at him for a minute thinking if this was real or not, he looked at Yugi

"This isn't a dream Ryou" Yugi insisted

Ryou looked at Yami again "I'm ok thanks" He said with a smile

Yami smiled warmly "Now that's that's done we should get Bakura and try to sort this out"

Yugi nodded "But where did he-" Yugi was abruptly cut off as they heard a crash coming from downstairs…………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(BakuraVampire) 'sitting on a stool poking Bakura with a stick'

(BakuraVampire)'Poke Poke'

(Bakura)'Is being Poked'

(BakuraVampire) Anyway R&R while I try to wake him up 'points at Bakura' . 'Poke Poke'

(Bakura) x.x 'is still being Poked'


	5. An Arm and a Bird

(BakuraVampire) Still sitting on stool Poking Bakura with stick Poke poke -sigh- Isn't this fun

(BakuraVampire) -Still sitting on stool Poking Bakura with stick- Poke poke -sigh- Isn't this fun

(Bakura) x.x

(BakuraVampire) -Whacks Stick on Bakura's head- Wake UP YOU DRUNK BASTARD!!

(Bakura) O.O WAAAAAAAAAA

(BakuraVampire) How nice of you to join me

(Bakura) I was sleeping

(BakuraVampire) Passed out more like it, who knew you were such a lightweight

(Bakura) I AM NOT!!

(BakuraVampire) Calm yourself, since you weren't awake for the last chapter I had to postpone the hugs

(Bakura) -.-'

(BakuraVampire) Now since they were kind enough to review go and give my reviewers a hug will you?

(Bakura) O…….k -Hugs the said Reviewers- there Happy?

(BakuraVampire) For now ; )

(Bakura) Um uh erm…..-spots a dead bird- is that a bird?? Ooooooooo -starts Poking it with a stick- Aaaaaaaaaa

(BakuraVampire) -.-' Strange Behaviour

(Bakura) -Poking dead bird- Dum de dum

(BakuraVampire) I haven't done the disclaimer for a while and quite frankly I can't be arsed, so this is the last time, and it goes for all chapters….I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh Or Anything To Do With It

(Bakura) -looks up- Now you can't sue us . -looks down and continues to Poke the bird-

(BakuraVampire) Indeed, Well on with the Fic…………………………………..-Ni-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yugi looked startled and he looked at the new solid Yami and demanded "What was that!?" although he didn't expect an answer…he didn't get one

Yami had already pulled open the door leading down to the shop and was running down, Ryou and Yugi followed at his heels

They burst into the shop, seeing Bakura with one of Cameron's thugs in an arm-lock,

"What's going on!!" Yami demanded

Bakura looked up "oh nothing, just exercising my new body, what you think? ."

-.-' "Isn't that one of the thug's that ambushed us? He said looking at Bakura's captive

. "Yup, he just walked in, anyway (Bakura's face turns deadly) you tell your little buddy Cameron that I will meet him at the cemetery at ten to midnight….GOT THAT!?" he pulled his arm higher

"YES ALRIGHT JUST LET GO!!" The thug screamed in pain

"Fine" Bakura pushed him into the door "And if he doesn't show I will come looking for him and drag him there myself" he shouted after him as he closed the shop door.

"Bakura what's going on?" Yami demanded

He shrugged "Oh just a little payback"

"You're abusing the use of your body already" Yami stated

"So? What do you care anyway?" Bakura replied

"I don't, anyway what are you going to do at the cemetery?" Yami asked

"Well I'm not going to tell you now am I o Majestic one" Bakura replied, He walked past Yami and stopped in front of Ryou, "I'll see you at the dump you call home" he turned on his heel and walked out of the shop

Yugi walked over and locked the shop door, turned and lent against it, "Phew that was tense"

"Yes I agree" Yami said, he looked at Ryou, "Are you alright Ryou?" he asked

Ryou jumped at being addressed, "Oh sorry Yami, I was miles away" he said sheepishly

"What are you thinking about?" Yugi asked

"Oh I was just thinking of what will happen when I get home, will he be there? Will it still be the mess that I'd seen before?" Ryou told them, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with my troubles" he said turning red with embarrassment

"Don't be Ryou, we're all a part of this now, just let us know if he tries anything to you" Yami said

Ryou nodded "I will be sure to let you know, Thanks Yami, Yugi, well I guess I'd better be off"

"Sure no problem, I'll see you in school tomorrow" Yugi said stepping aside while unlocking the door for Ryou

"Cheerio" Ryou called as he left

"Yeah see you" Yugi called out to him and he closed the door and locked it again

"Well I hope there won't be any problems now Bakura has his own body" Yami said

"Yeah, he can't be so possessive now" Yugi nodded

"Now to think of how Joey and the rest of the gang will take this" Yami said thoughtfully

"Oh don't worry about Joey, just give him a pizza or something and he'll be fine .

"Fine I will, speaking of which, what's for dinner, I'm starving"

………………………………………………………………

30 minutes later and Ryou had just made it home and was standing outside the front door of his apartment, key in hand

/Should I go in or not? He could be there waiting/ Ryou thought to himself

"Tweet"

/Or he could be ravaging the rest of my steak/

"Tweet"

/Or he could be sitting at my deck reading a nice book……and birds go tweet/

"Tweet Tweet"

/Where's that tweeting coming from? And why hasn't the neighbour's cat got it yet/

"Tweet"

/Or the ferocious Killer Rabbit/

"Tweet Toodily Toot"

/Can birds even make that sound? I must say it's new to me/

"Tweet -cough- Tweet"

/Ok now this is getting ridiculous, I'm going in now to face my probable torture, no thanks to that Bird/

He put the key in and found that the door was unlocked

/Oh great he's here/

He opened the door and saw nothing

/So far so good/

He took off his shoes and tip-toed into the hall

"Tweet"

. /Damn that bird to hell/

He turned quietly and closed the door cursing very violently in his mind; he crossed the little arch where the living room met the hallway and his eyes found the living room more interesting than his current destination (The Stairs), He looked in and saw………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(BakuraVampire) Ahhh another cliff-hanger hehe, hope you all enjoyed it

(Bakura) I got to torture yay .

(BakuraVampire) Yes…. anyway I think I had too much coffee this morning

(Bird) "Tweet"

(BakuraVampire) .

(Bakura) -Takes out crossbow and shoots bird-

(Bird) x.x

(BakuraVampire) Thanks Bakura, anyway I'll update as soon as I get more coffee, till then……………………………………..-Ni-


End file.
